I'm slowly falling for you
by clatoforeverx
Summary: Clove, the queen bee of Panem Prep has everything. Friends, money, popularity. As she proceeds through high school with her best friends Katniss, Glimmer, Marvel, Johanna, Finnick, Peeta & Gale. She finds herself developing feelings for the one and only Cato Hadley. What path will she take? Will she give it all up for him? Modern Day. Rated T for swearing.


Authors Note: Okay, so hello guys! I haven't published a story in like forever! A lot has happened since then, I guess a lot of us has grew up and matured, and I look back at my old stories, and just think.. 'what a pile of poo!' The only one I actually like is my 'Jennifers Body' fanfic. I also quite like 'Panem Hills' but I think I am slowly going to rewrite it as I just don't really like the way it is set out. So this is going to be a new story I will be working on, I cannot promise regular updates, as I honestly do not have the spare time I used too. Seeing as I have a lot of important decisions to make during school wise, as I am in my final 3 years, and I have to choose my options that I would like to study for the remaining too. I honestly hope my writing has matured in a way, that would make you want to read this story. Also reviews would be great as I would appreciate the feedback so much. I hope you've all had a fantastic New Year, and I hope the rest of this year brings you much joy and happiness.

All my love, -clatoforeverx

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, all the characters and names belong to the incredibly talented Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>So I guess I should do a plot summary, basically this story will be like 'Panem Hills' but it will have a few twists and stuff. So I hope you like it, also if you haven't read 'Panem Hills' it doesn't matter, just stick with this one.<p>

* * *

><p>Clove Katherine Isabelle Sevina had it all, money, looks, boys falling at her feet. She was gorgeous, and ultimately glamorous. She had everything, anything you could think of, she had it.<br>The skies of New York were a dark grey, and you could tell a storm was approaching. She stepped out of her penthouse flawlessly, and watched her limo pull up ready for its daily duties to take the queen to school.

"Good morning Miss Clove, looks like a storm is coming on today." Her driver, Jack said nodding at her.

"Yes Jack, it does." She says adjusting her shirt, "Hopefully it shall pass over for my party on Saturday."

"Hopefully indeed Miss Clove, we better hurry up. You surely cannot be late on your first day back." He said as she carelessly slided in, and he shut the door.

The rest of the drive was silent, as always. Their conversations were always kept brief, after all he was her driver.  
>Once they arrived at the so called 'Glorious' Panem Prep, she knew she had to make her entrance.<p>

"So how would you like to do this Miss Clove?" Jack asked her, knowing her too well that she would always want to make an impression.

"You see Jack I was just debating that very thought." She paused, "Open the door for me, and help me out of the car."

"As you wish Miss Clove." He said getting out of the car and following her ever so perfect instructions.

As usual heads turned when she stepped out of the limo, Clove was known for many things, she was known not to be crossed or you would ultimately be put at the bottom of the social ladder before you could say Gucci. As she walked up the steps, her dark brown almost black curls bouncing. Many people parted for her, even though she was a junior she was at the top of the pyramid, and nobody was brave enough to try and take it away from her.

When she took her place on the top step, she saw her best friend since the age of birth, Glimmer Van der Built. Who looked absolutely flawless as per usual.

"Glimmer!" She shouted, ultimately her head turned and she came running to the brunette as fast as she could in her 'appropriate school shoes'.

"Clove!" She said, and hugged her. As you say nobody does besties as well as C & G.

"G" She says, "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry we didn't hang out more over the break C, it was just so hectic with my mom and brother and all." She says sighing.

"Hey, I'm here for you G, always."

"I know Clo, thankyou."

At that second you could hear the click of the heels that were upcoming up the steps. Obviously it had to be the beautiful Katniss Everdeen and her best friend Johanna Mason.

"Girls!" Clove said standing up and embracing them into a hug. They were the four queens of Panem Prep, with the boys falling at their feet.

"We haven't seen eachother in forever C!" Katniss said, sitting down on the 3rd step below Glimmer.

"Enough with the soppy shit." Johanna said, she was certainly the sarcastic one of the group, and she looked like she had just rolled out of bed not even 5 minutes a go.

"And that is why I love you Johanna Mason." Clove said laughing, whilst Glimmer was filing her nails, and Kat was reapplying her mascara.

Ultimately on queue the so called 'Kings' of Panem Prep strolled up the steps. Juniors may they be but they still ran the place.

"Ladies." Marvel, Glimmers boyfriend said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello babe." Glimmer said, and immediately they started a makeout session which instantly made Johanna start to gag.

"I wish you would save your lovey dovey shit for the bedroom Glimmer." She said clearly not amused.

"He wishes." Glim smirked, "Anyway Jo, you need a boyfriend."

"I most certainly do not."

"What about Finnick?" Katniss said, looking up at them.

"Finn would be perfect for you Jo." Clove said doing a happy squeal. Clove and Finnick were like brother and sister, inseparable and extremely alike in many different ways.

Almost at that second Finnick approached them, "So what are we talking about then?"

"You and Jo together." Glimmer said eventually coming up for air.

"Wow, I thought you were to busy playing tonsil tennis to be listening Glimmer." Jo said cockily.

"Oh just because you cant get some!" She said sighing sarcastically.

"Yes I can!" Jo said quickly.

"Fine, I dare you to make out with the next guy that walks up these steps." Cato says appearing from behind them.

"Cato!" Clove said, "When did you get here?"

He pulled her into a hug, "Just this second actually." She eyed him suspiciously. "I can happen to hear Glim and Jo shouting from all the way around there."

Clove and Cato, had this flirty friendship, which led to a lot more at times. But every guy knew to stay away from Clove, unless they wouldn't want to see daylight again. Every girl knew to stay away from Cato, as Clove could ultimately ruin you in a matter of minutes.

"Fine!" Johanna says, as she walks down the steps to the guy approaching.

She grabs him and starts to kiss him. The guy looks bewildered with shock, but then starts to kiss her back. Johanna pulled away smirking and walked back up the steps to the gang who were whistling and howling at them.

"Who even was that?" Katniss said laughing.

Johanna shook her head, "I have know clue, I just hope he's not expecting a part two."

"It was Peeta Mellark." Finnick said, "He's in our football class isn't he Cato?"

"Yeah.. I think." He agreed.

The bell rang for their first class of the day, the group exchanged hugs and goodbyes whilst they hurried to class. Clove stood up, with her Chanel purse and began her walk to class when she felt somebody grab her arm.

She turned around to see the blonde, blue eyed football player stood in front of her. "Clove, babe. Why are you being off with me?"

"What?" She said confused.

"You didn't return any of my calls all break?"

"I'm sorry." She said shrugging. "I got busy."

"I missed you." He said stroking her cheek.

"Ugh Hadley." She said pulling a disgusted face.

"You wasn't saying that two weeks ago in the back of my limo was you now?"

"Cato that was a mistake! A stupid messed up mistake!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that honey."

She stood looking up at him, recalling the events that happened that night. She thought to herself, 'was it a mistake, do I truly think it was?'

Cato looked in her eyes, "I've still got the scars on my back to prove it. I'll see you at lunch."

And with he walked off, leaving Clove stood there confused. Oh how complicated it was about to get from this moment forward.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter, and more will be revealed soon.<p>

Also, follow my The Hunger Games instagram accounts!

-itsclatoforever

-youburnwithus12

xoxo


End file.
